Skrying
by Mad Genius Juul
Summary: How was it that Wendy had that premonition? Divine intervention, sixth sense, luck perhaps? What if it's happened before, and is it possible for Wendy to save her friends before it's too late? My first FD3 fanfic; feedback greatly appreciated. ON HIATUS!
1. Sixth Sense

**Skrying  
****by JUUL**

**Author's Note: Hey, this is my first Final Destination fanfiction. I'm borderline obsessed with ****this movie and Mudvayne, so here's what happens when you combine the two. I also ****wrote this to help get rid of writer's block for my Inuyasha story...**

**Warnings: I dunno, really... we'll just see. I might throw some "backstories" and whatnot ****in the mix...**

**(Lyrics will be in bold, just like this.)**

Wendy Christenson walked around the amusement park with her boyfriend and two friends. They were all seniors at McKinley High School, and tonight was senior night. Jason and Kevin were all hyped up about it, especially because graduation was not too far away, either. Wendy and Carrie, however, were just calm about it, but they thought the overall idea of senior night was cool. 

As much as Wendy wanted to be excited about that night, she just couldn't. It was this weird feeling in the back of her mind, and whenever it reared it's ugly head, Wendy felt her stomach turn. She's had it before, only a few times, and _nothing_ good ever came from it. 

"Hey, let's get on the High Dive!" said Jason, pointing to a nearby ride that looked like a row of seats on some kind of tower. 

"Yeah, that'd be sweet!" said Kevin, tugging on Carrie's hand as he led her in the small line for the ride. 

"Hey, Wen, you coming?" asked Carrie. 

Wendy gulped and looked at the High Dive. There was something off about this night. _But what was it? _

"Wendy." 

Carrie's voice broke Wendy out of her trance for a moment. "What? Oh, yeah, the High Dive..." She reached into her pocket and took out her camera. "Um, Carrie? You know what, I'll just take a picture of you guys on the High Dive, okay?" She forced a smile on her face.

Carrie seemed a little put off by that. "Well, okay," she said, "That'd be cool, I guess." She turned to Kevin and walked with him to the passenger car of the High Dive.

Jason came over to Wendy and put his hands on her shoulder. "Wendy, I know you don't like amusement parks too much, but come on." He got her to show a real smile for a moment. "You're going to ride at least one ride tonight, Wendy," he said in a pleading voice. "Pleeeeaaassse?" 

"Oh, alright," said Wendy, unable to resist his pleading, "You win, Jason. Now go get on the High Dive so I can get a good shot of you guys." Jason ran off towards the ride and Wendy turned on her camera.

**This puzzle's dead inside  
****Missing pieces, growing eyes  
****Mystery  
****Little girls severity  
****Little boys begging mercy  
****Sticks break on me  
****Cost of life at twenty-three  
****Price of pain a golden ring  
****All crimson  
****Melting body, rubber world  
****Battle axe with locks of curls  
****Introverted**

After her friends had all gotten on the High Dive, Wendy felt that uneasy feeling in her stomach get worse. As much as this scared her, it fascinated her; in a sense, it was as if Wendy was a clairvoyant of some kind. It was a sixth sense, it seemed like. Wendy knew something was going to happen. She had known before.

_TEN YEARS EARLIER..._

_Wendy, Kevin, Jason, and Carrie were all gathered in Kevin's driveway. It was Kevin's eighth birthday and he __was having a party. It wasn't much, but all he wanted was his three best friends to be there. They were __all playing basketball and using the new basketball hoop that Kevin's dad had bought him. _

_"Hey, Kevin!" said Jason, jumping up with his arms in the air. "Over here!"_

_Kevin threw the ball, right over Wendy's head. "Kevin!" she cried. "That's not fair! You know you're both __taller than me and Carrie!"_

_"Yeah, well girls aren't supposed to play basketball!" said Kevin in a joking voice. Wendy gave him "the look" __and Carrie laughed a bit. Jason now had the ball and threw it successfully through the hoop._

_"Hey, Wendy!" he said. "Did ya see that? Huh, did you?" _

_Wendy wasn't paying attention to him. To her, the world seemed to have slowed down... why? _

_The basketball bounced a little and then rolled off towards the road._

_Jason walked over to Wendy, "Hey, you weren't paying attention, were you?" Then he noticed the spaced __out look on her face. "Are you okay?" _

_Wendy shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. "What? Yeah, I just felt weird, that's all."_

_Carrie turned towards Kevin and gave him a nasty look. "Kevin, you got her mad, didn't you?"_

_"What did I do?"_

_"You said 'girls aren't supposed to play basketball'!" Carrie said, mocking him._

_"I didn't know it would bother her that bad!" complained Kevin._

_Wendy turned around, "No, you guys! Stop it! It wasn't that!"_

_The two bickering children looked at Wendy, then continued to blame one another for nothing._

_Jason watched in amusement, but then he realized that their ball was missing. He looked around the yard __for it, but then saw it in the road, swaying a little from the wind. Jason looked back at his friends and then__to the ball. "If no one else is gonna get it..." He started walking towards the road and bent down to pick up __the basketball._

_"I did NOT!" screamed Carrie._

_"Yeah, you did!" yelled Kevin._

_Wendy turned around, wondering why in God's name she talked to them. "Jason?" She looked around for __the missing boy. Then she saw him in the road, bent over the basketball. _

_The little girl felt a gust of wind blow through her long, brown hair. This was getting a little creepy for her. Then __she saw it: a semi-truck was coming down the road,_

_Heading right for Jason._

_"JASON!" screamed Wendy, making a mad dash towards Jason. He was standing up, holding the ball. He __turned around and saw the truck, a look of pure horror on his face. Carrie and Kevin stopped fighting and __turned to look at Jason. _

_"WENDY, HELP!" Jason screamed, too scared to move._

_Wendy ran directly into Jason, pushing him off to the other side of the road. He dropped the ball and it rolled __around on the sidewalk.The semi-truck honked it's horn as it drove off right past the kids. After it passed, Kevin __and Carrie ran across the road. _

_"Are you guys okay?" asked Kevin._

_Breathing heavily, Jason nodded. "Y... yeah... now..." He looked at Wendy. "Wendy, I think you just saved my __life."_

----

The High Dive had slowed down by now, it's height slowly decreasing with each pump upward. Wendy took this opportunity to take a good picture. The flash went off as soon as the ride came down for the last time. Jason and Kevin were spazzing out about how awesome the ride was.

Wendy felt that weird "sixth sense" again. She looked at the screen on her camera to see how the picture turned out. Everything looked fine... except the bright, neon-red letters that read "High Dive" vertically read "High Die"; the lights on the "v" were out. 

"Wendy!" shouted Jason. "You see that?" He smiled as the ride attendant let him off the High Dive, then he ran right to Wendy, hugging her. 

Carrie and Kevin were right behind them. "Well, that was fun," said Carrie. "I'm hungry, how about we go get something to eat?"

"Yep, then it's the Devil's Flight!" said Kevin.

"No way, I'm not getting on that after I eat," said Jason as they walked past a small wooden rollercoaster. "It might kill me," he said jokingly.

Kevin put his arm around Jason's shoulders. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" 

The two guys laughed with Carrie as they walked ahead of Wendy a few steps.

Wendy laughed a bit, but then slowed her pace to a halt. A gust of wind blew through her hair.

_No, _thought Wendy, _it's just that rollercoaster..._

**A/N #2: Yeah, this was supposed to be a songfic, but it's not so much anymore. I'm trying to make this ****as interesting as possible with plenty of background info on the characters. Also, I apologize if the dialogue ****is off a little from the movie. Reviews are appreciated and they often make me write faster.**


	2. Never Too Late?

**Skrying  
****by JUUL**

**Part II**

**A/N: As always, whatever lyrics I throw in the mix will be in BOLD, and I really hope this ****story's pretty good. Nothing like a little flashback to start off another chapter...**

While Kevin and Jason went off to get some food, Carrie and Wendy sat at a table and talked. 

Wendy knew something was up with Kevin and Carrie, but she knew better than to say anything.

"I'm breaking up with him," said Carrie in a low voice, "after graduation. I've been wanting to for a while now."

"Oh," said Wendy.

"Yeah," Carrie sighed. "I just don't want it to hurt him. I know he really loves me, but I just don't feel the same towards him."

Wendy managed a weak smile. 

"Okay," said Carrie, "let's change subjects." She looked around. "How about you take some more pictures?" Carrie spotted Ashley and Ashlyn over by the water gun race booth. They had already gotten their pictures taken. "Hey, what about Ian and Erin?" She pointed towards another game booth; it looked like a shooting booth where you had to shoot fake targets to win a prize.

Wendy sighed and gave Carrie and odd look. "You know they don't like having their pictures taken."

"I know," said Carrie, "but they _are _one of the cutest couples in the school. You and Jason are by far the cutest, but those two are up at the top, too."

Wendy _did _need more senior night photos... "Oh, fine," said Wendy, getting out her camera again.

She walked over to Ian and Erin. Ian had a fake revolver and was aiming at one of the pigeon-looking targets. "Hey, guys," said Wendy, "could I get a picture?"

Ian turned to look at her. "Why?"

"Senior Night. Yearbook."

Wendy looked at Erin for support. They did go way back, so Wendy figured that Erin could convince Ian to have his picture taken.

"Okay," said Erin.

Wendy smiled and held up the camera. At the last moment, right before Wendy hit the button to take the picture, Ian turned to the side and Erin stuck her hand in front of her face with her middle finger up.

Ian and Erin started laughing and Wendy shook her head. "That's not funny!"

"Yeah it is," said Ian. "If it wasn't funny, I don't think we'd be laughing." He turned around to mess with the game again.

Erin gave Wendy a reassuring look. "Better luck next time," she said. 

"Mmmhmm," Wendy mumbled as she looked through the files on her camera. She found the picture she had just taken. The moment she looked at it, that odd feeling of impending doom broke into her thoughts once more.

In it, it looked like Ian was about to be impaled by signs above him, and the gun he was holding was pointing towards Erin's head. 

Well, there was no premonitions yet, so what was Wendy so anxious about? Just a bad feeling, that's all... No freaky dreams of the future or anything...

But what if the future couldn't be helped?

_SIX YEARS EARLIER..._

_That day could not have gone any better, as in it could not have been any worse. A rainynight in __February, the dead of winter. There was snow on the ground, but not much; it was all melting in __ugly, black-specked piles. The middle of seventh grade for Wendy and her friends._

_Wendy was in her room, sitting at her desk, working on an essay for English. Topic: What __would you do if you could change the world? Wendy tapped her pencil against the hard wood of __the desk top and then checked the digital clock on her computer. 11:38. Almost midnight._

_The twelve-year-old girl was really tired, but she had to turn in her essay tomorrow. "God," thought __Wendy, "I knew I should've worked on that instead of hanging out with Jason..." She yawned and __laid her head down on her notebook. "A few minutes of sleep won't hurt..."_

_-----_

_Wendy opened her eyes. She wasn't in her room, but in a strange hallway. It looked almost like __the upstairs hallway in her own home, except all the family photos were gone; instead, they seemed __to be replaced by torn wallpaper. "Where am I?" Wendy thought out loud. "How did I get here?"_

_She heard a crash come from one of the rooms, followed by screaming. "NO! DON'T! I'LL BE GOOD, __I SWEAR!" Another crash._

_"AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF, YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" The sound of something__falling over. A shelf perhaps?_

_Wendy stood paralyzed with fear in the hallway. What the hell was going on!_

_"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Wendy recognized that voice. It was a girl's voice. But who was it?_

_The brunette slowly inched towards the door at the end of the hallway. The sound of screams and__someone being smacked rather violently echoed past the door. Wendy lifted a shaky hand to the __doorknob and turned it. The door creaked open and Wendy put a hand over her mouth in attempt __to suppress a scream._

_A tall man, with dark red hair and a glazed over, drunken look in his eyes, turned his head to look __at the intruder. He was holding a belt, and there was a tiny bit of blood specked on it. He stood __over a small girl with the same hair color as his. She was sitting in a fetal position with __her hands over her head, crying. _

_Wendy stood in disbelief. "...Erin?" she asked in a quiet, almost non-existent voice._

_"WENDY!" screamed Erin. "LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME!" _

_Back at the other end of the hallway, an old grandfather clock struck midnight and a bell rang __three times._

_Wendy stood there shaking her head, while her friend screamed in pain. "This is not happening... __This is not..."_

_---_

_Wendy awoke with a start. "Erin!" she said, sitting up and looking around. She was back in her __room. She took a few deep breaths. "Only a dream..." She looked at the clock on her desk. 11:50._

_"No," thought Wendy, "That WAS a dream. Just a dream, that's it..."_

_Although, Erin HAD been acting weird lately._

_No._

_And at school, she refused to dress out in gym class._

_Just. A. Dream._

_And she didn't even want IAN too close to her, recently._

_"Fine," Wendy said to herself, picking up the phone on her desk. She hesistated. "Well, no one in __their right mind would answer a phone call at this hour." Wendy sat there for a minute, debating. _

_Finally, she made her decision, and made a beeline for her bed, where her jacket was laying. She put __it on and then sneaked out her bedroom window, quietly climbing on the awning above the front porch, __and sliding off into the grass. She tumbled, but then got up and started running down the street, towards __Erin's house._

_Wendy made it there in about three minutes at a non-stop run. Panting and bending over with her hands on __her knees, Wendy started to get the feeling she was being paranoid. Dreams aren't real, right? Right when __she was about to turn around and go back home, Wendy heard a crash noise from upstairs. "Oh no!"_

_She got a little closer to the house and tried to look in through a window. Vaguely, she could make out two __silhouettes that seemed to be fighting. Wendy heard a few more faint crashes, and all of a sudden it stopped __after a few minutes. Wendy waited until she saw the light in the room go out, then she started climbing up __onto the awning over the porch. When she got up there, she carefully walked towards the window, then tapped __on it as quietly as possible._

_Wendy tried to see inside the room, but couldn't. She tapped the window again. This time, Erin came to __the window and opened it. "Wendy," she said, "what the hell are you doing here?"_

_Wendy honestly didn't have an answer for this. Who in the right mind would believe her if she said "Oh, yeah, __I saw you get beat up in a dream, so I came to investigate." Wendy hesitated for a moment, then said, "Erin, __I was just... worried... about you, and I decided to drop by." She gave Erin a fake smile._

_Erin frowned at Wendy, and then looked away. "Who the fuck decides to 'drop by' at midnight?" asked Erin._

_The light from the full moon illuminated Erin's face a little, and Wendy could make out a bruise. _

_"Erin," said Wendy, "I was seriously worried, okay? You've been acting weird, and..." She tried not to pay __attention to the bruise on Erin's cheek. _

_"What are you looking at?" asked Erin. _

_Wendy decided that she couldn't lie to her. "Erin," Wendy sighed, "what happened to your face?" Although she __already knew. _

_Erin bit her lip and looked away from Wendy; tears welled up in her eyes. "Wendy," she said in a small voice, "Can __I stay with you tonight?"_

_"Yeah," said Wendy, "You're going to be okay."_

_-----------_

Wendy broke out of her daydream as Carrie waved her hand in front of her face. "Hello! Earth to Wendy!" Carrie laughed at the surprised look on her friend's face. "Come on, the guys got some food."

They went back to the table and ate. Of course, Jason and Kevin had some french fry fights and Kevin almost knocked over Wendy's Mountain Dew, but it was all good. That is, until they decided what ride they'd go on next.

"So," said Jason, slipping his arm around Wendy's waist, "It's the Devil's Flight next, right?" 

"Yep!" said Kevin. "We'd better go get in line, looks like it's gone down since earlier."

Kevin took Carrie's hand and led her to the line for the rollercoaster. Wendy stayed behind and looked at the big, fakedevil perched on top of the ride entrance.

Jason turned around, "Wendy? What's wrong?"

She snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah, I was having this feeling like deja vu, except it's like for something that hasn't happened yet."

"Jay!" came Kevin's voice from in line. "Come on, man! Let's go!"

"Yeah, hold on!" called Jason. He looked at Wendy. "What, are you weirded out by the ride? 'Cause look, I know you. And maybe you're worried about this rollercoaster because they say the real fear of these rides comes from the feeling of having no control. Everyone imagines stuff like this when they get scared, but none of it ever turns out to be true." Jason hugged her and then walked with her in line.

_"You may never return from the Devil's Flight,_" came the voice of the fake Satan.

**My cost, the price of a broken doll  
****Can you remember that place?  
****The place you would go to make things okay?  
****-------**

**A/N #2: Okay, I know that the flashback in this one was a tiny bit longer and you guys are probably getting bored, but ****trust me, it means something. Something along the lines of "you can't always stop the inevitable from happening." ****So, I was planning on just writing this to the actual rollercoaster crash, but if I get good feedback, I might continue it ****to the end, with some alterations.**


	3. Visions

**Skrying  
by JUUL**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this. **

Wendy stood in line with Jason, Carrie, and Kevin. She had an increasing feeling of dread. The closer she got to sitting in the rollercoaster cars, the worse she felt.

"You alright?" asked Jason, "It's nothing to worry about."

"A rollercoaster is just elemental physics," said Erin, who was standing beside Wendy, "A conversion of potential energy to kinetic energy."

Ian turned around. "Yep, odds are what? One to two-hundred fifty million of dying on a rollercoaster."

"Yeah, thanks for that, McKinley," said Jason as him and Wendy walked forward.

"You're more likely to die driving _to_ an amusement park than dying _at one_," Ian called after them.

Wendy tried to believe them, even though Ian's comment was a tad morbid, but it was logic, so it wasn't that bad to hear. She looked around the enter/exit station at all the fake skulls and skeletons, all the images of hell and purgatory. They only seemed to make matters worse.

When they were finally to the front of the line, one of the ride attendants asked Kevin how many in their group and he told them 'four', then they were sent to the front.

"Yeah, yeah, the front!" said Kevin as he excitedly went to gate one.

"No, no, please!" said Wendy, even more freaked out. "I'm sorry, it's just that I can't sit in front, I can't see the tracks... I'll freak!"

"Okay," said Kevin, "take it easy. Well, Carrie will sit in the back with you, right Carrie?"

"Why me?" she asked. "'Cause we're girls? Fuck that, I'm going to Berkeley and I won't get to do this for a while. I'm sitting in the front."

"Just go, alright," said Wendy to Jason.

He touched her arm affectionately. "No, you're not sitting by yourself..."

"All right, ya know what?" said Kevin, taking a quarter out of his pocket. "We'll just settle this like real men." He looked at Jason. "Call it-"

"Heads."

"Shit." Kevin had to ride in back. He tried to be optimistic. "All right, fine, what the fuck? It's the same ride, right?" He turned to Carrie. "Go. Go ahead, bye Babe."

Jason pulled Kevin aside. "Hey, could you do me a favor? Yeah, watch her for me, will you? In case she gets freaked out..."

"Okay," said Kevin as the group headed for the coaster.

Wendy and Kevin went to the back, Jason and Carrie in front. Wendy watched in horror as the coaster pulled up and people got off; some happy, some scared, and some who looked just plain sick.

"Here we go," said Kevin. He looked to the front towards Jason. "Hey, Jay! Keep your hands to yourself, man. I'm serious, payback's a bitch."

Right before they sat down, Frankie Cheeks came and stole their seat. "Hey, HEY!" yelled Kevin, trying to pull him out. "That's our seat!"

"Find another seat!" yelled Frankie.

Wendy convinced Kevin to move back a few seats, and they did.

"Hey," Jason said to Wendy, "I'll meet you at the end." He pointed to Wendy with a smile on his face.

**A thousand points for insect stings  
****Glue my spirit, break my wings  
****Misery  
****Libido steams, infectious whore  
****Cauterize and forge the sword  
****Remember killing**

After the attendant chased some kids out of the back seats, Wendy and Kevin went to sit down. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Kevin. Wendy nodded. They sat down and the restraints came down over them. Wendy got out her camera to take some pictures before the ride started, but the attendant came over to them. "Yo! What? You can't read?" he asked pointing to a "no loose articles" sign.

"Well," said Kevin, taking the camera, "Can I put it in my pocket?" The attendant nodded. "Okay. Let's go!" He put the camera in his pocket. A few minutes later, he put his hand on a handle in front of him, and also in a wad of gum. "Sick!" Kevin hastily wiped the gum off his hand while Wendy gave him a disgusted look.

"Here they go!" shouted the attendant.

The Devil's Flight started, as another ride attendant hit a button. Passengers shouted in joy as the ride went up the lift hill. Wendy felt her heart rate increase ten-fold. Almost to the top, almost... a little closer... there. The clicking of the chain quit and the coaster sped downhill, it's speed increasing as it went along. People, mainly girls, started screaming, while the guys threw their hands up.

First loop. Pure terror for Wendy. A second, smaller hill. _Make it stop... _Second loop. Wendy saw something in front of her fall and hit the track. As the coaster came down, it hit whatever had fallen, breaking the underside of the train, causing the restraints to lift up. Next the wheels started falling off; the screeching of metal on metal was heard.

They came up another hill, losing the first half of the coaster... with Jason and Carrie. Wendy screamed in anguish. "JASON!" Then Lewis flew up out of his seat, holding on to one of the restraints for dear life. He didn't hold on long, some debri flew back and hit him, knocking him off. The coaster went up another loop and stopped upside down. Ian and Erin fell out of their seats. They held on to the restraints for a moment.

"ERIN!" screamed Wendy. "HANG ON!"

"I can't!" Erin called back. Ian fell first, Erin fell right after him. As they fell, screaming, to their deaths, whoever was in front of them also let go.

"HANG ON!" screamed Kevin. "Help me rock it!" Kevin and Wendy tried their hardest to rock the coaster back and forth so that they were no longer upside down. It worked after a moment, then began sliding backwards, speed increasing. Kevin stood up for a moment, but then was cut in half by a piece of debri hanging off the damaged rollercoaster track.

"KEVIN!" screamed Wendy. She was the only one left. The coaster hit a break in the track and jolted backward, then flipping completely over. Wendy screamed her lungs out as she began to see the ground... She fell out of her seat, plummeting to her death. Almost there, a few more feet...

It stopped.

Wendy was back at the ride's entrance station.

"Yo!" came the voice of one of the ride attendants. "What, you can't read?" The same one in the premonition.

"I'll just put it in my pocket, okay?" said Kevin, taking Wendy's camera. The attendant nodded. "Okay, let's go!" He put the camera in his pocket. A few minutes later, he put his hand on a handle in front of him, and also in a wad of gum. "Sick!" Wendy reached out and slowly grabbed his wrist. "What're you...?" asked Kevin.

Wendy stared, horrified, at the gum on Kevin's fingers. Breathing heavily, she finally found her voice. "We have to get out of here..." She looked toward the man operating the Devil's Flight. He was just ready to push the button...

"No, don't! Don't push the button! Don't push the button!" screamed Wendy, as she started to cry. The attendants all looked at her. In fact, _everyone _looked at her... "Let me off! Let me off!"

Kevin looked at her with a concerned look. "Wen! Wen, it's alright--"

"NO!" screamed Wendy, hysterically. "It's gonna crash! It's gonna crash! The hydraulics will rupture! The tracks'll collapse! Please!" She didn't even notice the ride's main operator come in. He ordered the attendants to let the restraints up in the back.

Wendy hastily got off the rollercoaster and headed for the man. "Woa," he said, "Calm down. Now what's the matter?"

She took a few deep breaths before starting her claim. "I saw it. I saw it in my head. The tracks collapsed. The rollercoaster crashed."

Kevin interupted. "No," he said, "she was just a little upset before."

"Man, please, can you please control that bitch?" came Lewis's voice from behind them. "Damn. 'It's gonna crash! The hydraulics, the coaster!'" He mocked Wendy in a high falsetto voice. "Man, she's just trying to get some fuckin' attention!"

Kevin angrily walked towards Lewis, accusingly pointing a finger at him. "You know what? You're a real piece of shit, Lewis. Fuck you!" He walked right up to Lewis.

"Fuck moi?" asked Lewis, pointing to himself. "No, man, fuck YOU!"

"Don't touch me!" Yelled Kevin. He went to smack Lewis, but instead Lewis grabbed his arm and attempted to smack him. He missed and hit Erin in the face, who was still sitting down in the rollercoaster car beside them.Then Ian jumped out of the coaster and attacked Lewis. Erin got off and went after Ian.

Wendy stood in horror as the guys all fell to the floor in a dogpile, fighting. The coaster's main operator dove towards them in an attempt to stop the fight. The Ashes, Ashley and Ashlyn, got off next, saying something about immaturity, with Frankie the perve following them. The remaining passengers on the ride started saying "Hey, ho, let's go!" Wendy could hear Jason pleading with the ride attendants to let him off, before she could say anything, someone came up behind her and grabbed her. Wendy and the other teens were herded out of the station, all bickering and fighting, except for Wendy.

Wendy was almost out of earshot of the station, walking down the exit ramp, until she heard the ride start. She paused for a moment and then immediately ran back at full speed. "Oh my God!" She made it back to the station. "Please! Stop it! Stop it! The tracks are broken! PLEASE!" Someone came up behind her and grabbed her, taking her out the back door of the station.

"JASON!" screamed Wendy.

It was the manager. "Come on!" he yelled. Kevin came barging after them.

"Ease up, man!" said Kevin. "She's alright!"

Wendy stopped struggling against the man, as everything started to happen in slow motion, and everything sounded like it was underwater. Something about her home phone number and calling her mom...

CRASH!

The rollercoaster flew off the tracks, bringing everything back to normal volume.

Wendy stared in horror. "JASON!"

**Children, learning the secret knock,  
****A nickel to enter that place  
****The place you would go to make things okay  
****My cost, the price of a broken doll  
****Can you remember that place?  
****The place you would go to take pain away**


	4. Games of Passion Taste So Sweet

**Skrying  
****by JUUL**

**A/N: I've got this story planned out, so it should be finished soon. Thanks to everyone who's ****read this and reviewed so far! Oh, and here's the crummy disclaimer: I don't own the FD3 ****characters, plot, or whatever and I didn't write the lyrics to "Skrying," Mudvayne did.**

**000000000000000000000000000**

The first few days after the rollercoaster crash, everything seemed to go in slow motion for Wendy. There were seven funerals. The only ones she even cared to go to were Jay's and Carrie's. Wendy remembered the day of Jason's funeral more than she could ever want to. Carrie's funeral had been just two days after the accident and Jason's was the day after hers.

After the preacher was done saying the last prayer for Jason, everyone seemed to congregate around Jason's parents who had walked into the funeral parlor. Wendy and a few others were the only ones left standing outside by Jason's headstone; it was right next to Carrie's.

_**JASON ROBERT WISE  
**__**1988 - 2005  
**__**SON. BROTHER. FRIEND.**_

Wendy stared down at her boyfriend's tombstone, still in disbelief and denial that she would never see his sweet smile and feel his warm arms around her again. She was _still _getting used to the fact that Carrie, her best friend since grade school, was gone. Why did she have to lose her boyfriend, too?

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Wendy kneeled down and placed a rose on Jason's gravemarker.

"Jason," she muttered softly. She kneeled in that exact spot for a while, reminiscing on all the past times that she had spent with Jason. All the times she hung out with him, Carrie, and Kevin at lunch; how they all used to get in trouble in their freshmen year for talking in English class nonstop; the first time Jason ever kissed her...

_Jason, _thought Wendy, _why did you have to go? _She finally looked up from the gravemarker after what seemed like hours. She looked directly in front of her, at everything, at nothing. _Maybe I should've __tried harder to stop that rollercoaster... I did everything I could, but... I can never bring Jay back..._

Wendy was so distraught that she didn't even hear anyone come up behind her. "Hey, Wendy?"

Wendy turned around; it was Erin. "Yeah?"

Erin kneeled down next to her. Neither of the girls said anything for a few moments. Then Erin spoke up. "Wendy, I'm really sorry about Jason... and Carrie."

Wendy nodded furiously before erupting into a fresh wave of tears again. "I know," she said in a sob-stricken voice. Once again, there was that uncomfortable silence.

"No matter what happens," said Erin, "You know I'm there for you. I know we're not as close as we used to be, but we go way back." The goth girl looked down at Jason's gravemarker; his death was even tough for her to handle. They weren't best friends or anything, but Jason stood up for her a few times. "Remember when we used to over-do it on Valentine's Day in elementary school?" asked Erin.

Wendy smiled a little, then wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Yeah," she said, "We used to drive Ian and Jason crazy with those little cardboard valentines."

"We were only supposed to give one to every person in the class," Erin remembered, "but we overdid it and the boys were always like, 'ew, girls have cooties!'"

Wendy felt just a tiny bit better. "I remember when you kissed Ian on the playground one day, in fourth grade, I think? And Jason asked me a few years later why I never kissed him when I liked him so much."

"Well, why didn't you?" asked Erin, smiling at her friend, and happy that she was able to get her in a better mood.

Wendy shook her head. "I'm not as reckless as you are," she told Erin. "Come on, everyone in McKinley knows I'm a control freak."

"Indeed you are," came Kevin's voice from behind the two girls.

They turned around. "Kevin?" said Wendy. "I looked for you earlier, but I couldn't find you." Wendy stood up, followed shortly by Erin.

Kevin put his hands deep in the pockets of his suit jacket and stared at his feet. "I can't believe they're gone," he said.

"I know," said Wendy, almost crying again. "It feels so surreal; so... I don't know... it's like a bad dream or something."

Erin saw this as a good chance to go and leave Kevin and Wendy in private. She smiled weakly at both of them before leaving.

"God, Kevin!" cried Wendy. "How the hell could this happen?! My best friend and my boyfriend! All in one night!"

Kevin held out his arms to comfort her. "I know exactly how you feel," he said. "Jay was my best friend. He was like a brother to me. And Carrie..." he paused for a moment, trying to hold back his own tears. "Carrie was the only girl I've ever loved like that. She was just so... unbelievable. She was like one of the main things that kept me going."

Wendy and Kevin embraced each other and cried into one another's shoulders. The light rain from earlier that day had by now turned into a heavier downpour.

**Games of passion taste so sweet  
****Cut his throat and slaughter meat  
****My secrets  
****Seven heads for seven seas  
****Darkened voices plead disease  
****Dismembering me**

The next day, Wendy went to school due to much begging and pleading from her parents. She had spent most of the day in pure agony, but was thankful that as a senior, she didn't have to do hardly anything besides clean out her locker and return her books, since it was her last day. Kevin had showed up late, around third period or so, and he had sat with Wendy at lunch. At the usual table that they used to sit at with Jason and Carrie. During lunch, neither Kevin nor Wendy said much; they simply poked around at their trays and would occasionally glance up at someone who would walk by and give them words of comfort.

At the end of the day, Wendy decided to go and get her diploma early; she wouldn't be going to graduation anytime soon. She just couldn't-- not without Jason. Wendy wandered the dark hallway where the senior lockers were located. She walked over to her own, configured the combination, and opened it. She had already taken care of returning her textbooks, now all she had to do was get rid of her old notebooks and such.

Wendy hastily grabbed the papers and notebooks out of the locker and shoved them underneath her free arm. Right before slamming the locker door shut, Wendy paused and looked at the things she had put in there. A mirror, a poster for the Cure's last tour, random post-it notes, a picture of Jason.

_A picture of Jason. _

Wendy slowly reached out and pulled the photograph off of the inside of the door. In it, Jason was standing in front of a brick wall just outside the cafeteria and smiling. Wendy had taken the picture for yearbook and it was one of the only serious ones she could get of Jason. Personally, it was her favorite.

_Jason's dead, _thought Wendy, with severe bitterness towards the truth and fact that Jason was now gone forever. _He's dead, I'll never see him again, so why should I keep this picture? All it __will do is open up old wounds... _

She put the picture inside one of the notebooks and then made her way towards a trash can. Something stopped her. In a glass case in the hallway, there was a memorial for the seven students who died in the Devil's Flight crash. Their yearbook pictures were hung on the walls, along with sympathy cards and notes from friends and family. Jason and Carrie both had pictures in there. Wendy eyed the bottom of the case, where someone had lit candles.

For some odd reason, the fires on the tiny candle wicks flickered in some wind and burnt out.

Wendy turned around and walked towards the trash can, trying to clear her mind of all her memories. Good and bad. She dropped her old school supplies into the trash can, the picture of Jason included.

She started walking down the hall in the opposite direction, heading for the parking lot and her car. Right before she got out of the hall, Kevin shot out of one of the classrooms, shouting her name.

"Wendy!"

She merely sped up her pace and walked out into the parking lot and the pouring rain.

"Wait! Wen, hey!"

He finally got up with her. "I need-- I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm just here to pick up my diploma," Wendy said in a cold voice.

Kevin was surprised. "You're not going to graduation?"

Wendy shook her head. "No."

"Look," said Kevin, jogging to keep up, "you're not the only one in a fucked up place, okay?" The two teens stopped and looked at each other. "God, I mean, I just thought maybe it'd be good for you to be somewhere where other people feel the same way."

"At graduation?" asked Wendy. "No, thanks. I've had enough funerals." Wendy started walking once more.

"Then do it for Jay and Carrie!" said Kevin, starting after her again.

"Do what?" snapped Wendy. "If you die, then there's nothing, then you're just dead, and they don't know. And if they are up in heaven with Lincoln and Gandhi, do you really think they care about our high school graduation? No, I _am _alive. And I don't care." She paused and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "As soon as I pull out of that parking lot I am so out of McKinley. Without Jay, what's here for me?"

"I'm here, okay?" Kevin interjected. "I made a promise to Jay that I would take care of you."

Wendy gave him an annoyed look. "On the ride. For three minutes. You weren't making the promise for a lifetime." She paused and looked at Kevin, trying to find a way to put this. "Kevin, if it wasn't for you and Jay being friends, and me and Carrie being friends, we wouldn't have even hung out." Kevin gave her a questioning yet hurt glare. "We don't even like each other," Wendy finished coldly.

Kevin shook his head and decided to stop talking. Wendy just continued walking to her car. She walked past the awning outside the cafeteria, where Lewis, Ian, Erin, and the Ashes were hanging out. They all had their yearbooks. Wendy also spotted Julie and her two friends over there.

As Wendy was walking, the Ashes came up to her and offered to take her tanning with them that night. Wendy turned them down as nicely as possible. They were never exactly friends of hers, but she never really had a problem with them either. Besides, the last encounter with Kevin left her in a strange brooding mood. Ashley gave Wendy her cell phone number just in case she changed her mind.

Wendy stuffed the small piece of paper in her bag and made a beeline for her car.

_Shit, _she thought, spotting Kevin, _here he goes, again..._

"You're not alone!" said Kevin, jogging towards her car.

"I appreciate everyone trying to help, okay?" said Wendy, "Give it a rest."

"No, it's happened before," said Kevin. "I went online looking for an explanation about--" Wendy slammed the door shut.

Keivn pounded on the window. "Wendy, just listen to me, all right?" She rolled down the window.

Kevin told her about some story about a high school French class who went on a plane to Europe six years ago and a kid freaked out and had a premonition about the plane crashing. Some of the kids got off the plane and it actually blew up. Then, a few months later, the survivors started dying off one by one in bizarre freak accidents.

After he was done explaining, Wendy gave him the nastiest look possible. "Fuck you, Kevin." With that said, she turned the keys into ignition and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving Kevin behind.


End file.
